secret hope
by xpisces07x
Summary: Mugen and Fuu share hidden feelings for each other.still clueless to eachothers emotions will they finally be together and find that hope doesn't have to be secret?mugenxfuu don't own samurai champloo. first try
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one (she won't win this time...)

'Every fuck'n night it's the same thing!', thought the cocky samuria. And with the thought quickly picked up his pace.'They leave me at the fucking bar and grab a room without me, why the hell do they have to get their before me anyway? Probablly screw'n or soemthing...every god damn time we come into a town and have enough for a room with a futon she always gets it.HUMPH... well not this time .idon't care if I have to kick little miss princess out of it while she's still asleep it ain't gunna happen.'

"Maybe I should just take a trip down to the red light district, calm my nerves," Mugen mumbled as he passed by what he thought to be a brothal. 'At least that'll give them enough time to finish what _they're do'n_...'he thought as the cocky grin he sported vanished ."Yeah, that'll teach her, she hated it last time I came back after the brothel...humph, right no cash." Although he would never admit it he was secretly relieved that he had an excuse. He didn't really want to hurt her even though last time was strictly to piss her off... it hadn't had a desired effect for either of them.

_Flash back_

_"Jin, look I know you're really depressed over shino but the best thing you can do is try to think of the future you to will have after all of this is over", the very grogy fuu stated in an attempt to comfort her body guard as they approached to now visible village. She fiddled with a flower in her hands in the darkness of the dirt road._

_'Why not just marry him and get it over with, maybe then he'll stop thinking about that hooker and you'll stop trying to seduce him!' Although he would never admit it he was always rather jealous of the attention fuu payed jin. This had become increasingly apparent during the last few months of their journey. Mugen distanced himself as far away as he could from his 'friends' in hopes that he could detatch from the bond he was forming. A bond he knew would only end badly. He began to look at fuu in new eyes like he had never met her before, this beautiful women that blossomed before his eyes. And even though he still showered her with insults on an ever day basis it seemed that they were fewer and farther between and , dare I say, half hearted. Even now in the obis of darkened sky he could make out the caring creature playing with something in her hands. ' I wonder if she even thinks of me...I mean other then a cocky basturd Well I guess it's for the best even if I wish I could be different. It could be different.' Mugen took fewer visits to the brothels in town and even tried to cut down on the sake (to which he had failed vastly)_

_Fuu awaited for an answer from the silent samuria even though she knew she would never get one.' mad I feel so bad for taking him away from shino, form his one true love, but I'm glad he is keeping his promise. I'd go with Muegn alone but he'd probably run off the first chance he could with the biggest chested, dumbest, most drunk, skankiest 'woman' he could find! Man that prick the nerve, ok fuu calm down be for you blow.'she silently calmed her self as she tossed away the flower that lay limp and shredded in her hands. They traveled the rest of the way only exchanging glares and the occasional grunt._

_After just paying for a room and beginning to get settled jin started to walk out the door as fuu's words caught him," Hey, where you going?we just got here, aren't you tired?"with this jin simple turned his face to show a full profile and just as he was about to answer"Yah __Jin, (Mugen mimicking fuus' voice)why are you leaving so soon? I haven't gotten a chance to thow myself at you or anything! I mean if you still upset about shino and need alittle love , I'm sure I could fill in fo...OWWW Bitch!"for all his hard work at attempted humor Mugen received a sharp jab in the ribs that suprisingly enough didn't come from the samurai, but form the now livid girl standing next to him._

_" What the fuck was that for! I was only joking around." he said with a wicked grin plaster on his face._

_"Yeah well I'm sure Jin didn't appreciate it jack ass! Right Jin?...Jin?" and wth that both of them stared up to the now empty door frame. Fuu quickly ran out the door in hopes of catching jin while the slumped over mugen mumbled under his breath "that's right always running after your __precious samurai"_

_"Jin! Hey JIN!WAIT UP!"the out of breathg irl shouted as she approached her friend."you...(breath)...never(breath)...answered my question. Where are you going?"_

_The silent samurai "for a walk." and turned on his heal vanishing into the dark forest._

_'Great all that running for a "for a walk" ha!see if I try to reach out to a friend again!'fuu slowly made her way back into her room only to see a lay samurai laying inhis famous Mugen style with his hands behind his head with a 'idon't give two shits' attitude all over his face._

_"What do you think you're doing mugen, you're nutz if you think I'm gunna sleep on the same futon as you!"'god did I really just say that, 'fuu silently punished herself for she new only bad could follow a comment like that._

_" well dip shit I wasn't planning on it', said mugen with his eyes closed,"but if that's what you had in mind I'm sure I can...move over."he crept one eye open to see a response and was rewarded with a thick coat of what seemed like red paint all over fuu's face_

_" you, you...pig!get off the bed right now, I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last guy on earth."even though she didn't really mean it and she only said it out of defense she couldn't help the slight stab at her heart and knew she shouldn't have said it at all._

_Mugen rose from the bed and walked over to fuu with a look of pure hatred mixed with something she couldn't catch(hurt)" Oh yeah well I just wanted to see what you'd say I'd never actually go through with sleeping with such and ugly, flat plank!"_

_" Right Mugen why sleep with me when you can go sleep with someone doesn't even know you, I mean that's the only way they can right?" he now had his back turned to her and visibly flinched at the accusation.' man what's with him this is just our usual fighting right why is he getting s worked up? Normally he'd already be asleep right now ignoring me...like always.'" I think you're right I mean better then spending a night alone with you see ya!" and with that he was gone._

_For the first time all night fuu was glad she was alone she allowed herself to cry. Then she snapped out of it she layed down on the bed and silently scolded her self.'how could you say all that! If you would just let him have the damn futon non of this would have happened and he wouldn't be banging some... no!I will not cry for him! He doesn't even know the way I feel about him. And it's a good thing he doesn't he'd probably laugh in my face and tell me he could never care for a girl so ugly and under developed as she...no that's right he can't care at all! I have to stop letting this get to me he'll never change no matter how I feel.' and with that she wept herself to sleep._

_'How dare she!telling me off like that.humph like I would ever sleep with her' "In her fantasies!"he shouted to know one in particular.'no,in my fantasies...' mugen mentally slapped himself off for allowing himself to think such a thought.'fuu is, THAT BITCH is driving me crazy!i just need to get my mind off her I know what I'll do. Yeah that would really piss her off... or more likely she won't even care' the thought saddened him but he ha to do something about this. His dreams were getting really out of hand if it had't been for jin he probably would have made a move on her a long time ago.if not for jin and his pride, it was easy to pay a hooker but the attraction to fuu was more than just her body(which he really did admire despite all of his insults) but when ever she was around he he just felt... at piece._

_Determined to ride this fuu thing out of his mind(laterally) he entered the brothel. Even though he got a girl who looked nothing like fuu and was somewhat willing all he could think of was the girl he had left screaming at him'no she rejected you remember, she no different form everyone else no matter how different you thought she was, she will never accept you! Just get over her, it doesn't matter how you feel. It never matters!there's no such thin as love! And with that he spent a long might in the last place he wanted to be and had to pay for it._

_End flash back_

Mugen had returned the next morning entering the room and noticed that jin was back' at least she was't alone'he thought then looked at the futon and noticed it was empty. Carefully not to wake the samurai mugen did a quick check of the entire room. Then headed out side. That's when he heard it the sad song the one fuu secretly always sang the nights she had nightmare's that nights she thought she wandered off far enough from the group to not be heard , but was actually being followed by mugen. He wondered if he mad her that way and loathed himself if he had. That was the day he decided that he really did love her'even if it amounts to nothing but a broken heart and a sad ending. Not like I haven't had one before, not like this will be different'

Mugen and fuu didn' talk or look at eachother for the rest of the day and considering the already quiet jin you could imagine what a fun trip that was.

' and now she's pulling the same shit agian maybe I should just go to the red light district ' then spiting himself he headed off in the direction of the hotel only to bump into the silent samurai himself.

" where's the brat, loser?" mugen asked a dull tone. Jin only glared and responded" she's in the room, I'm going for a walk." 'Ok what ever' jin left and mugen found the room about to pick a fight just so he could have a conversation with the girl' maybe 'I'll get that futon god damn it!' then he saw fuu laying at the foot of the futon curled up hugging herself for warmth on top of the covers. ' she's so cute when she's asleep, she's always cute. no! What this is just a trick focus mugen you futon her floor, or maybe on the futon with you, damn no!evil bitch she has me going crazy.' then against his better judgment her inched closer to the sleeping girl and pulled the brown bangs away from her face.'god she looks like an angel, if I knew what one looked like...yeah my angel' and then as he swept the bangs back behind her ear she gently leaned into his hand actually making him blush and freeze not wanting to be caught.' I want to keep my head a little longer' he knew then and there he had to make a choice and once he did he carefully picked her up and pulled the covers back turning her so she was now at the head of the futon put her down slowly and placed the covers over her shivering form. He regretfully released her now missing the warmth and feel of her body pressed up against his. ' I wish that things were different even just for a night, no not a night if I ever had he ri wouldn't giver her up for the world.' then as if she read his thoughts she moaned softly and smiled in her sleep moving so that she was even more cocooned under the warm blankets with her face still visible.' aww screw it know one will ever know' and with that he leaned down and placed a small kiss on her cheek as soft and silent as he could.'sleep well my angel, my love, my fuu' mugen then walked the short distance to the corner of the room and fell asleep un aware of the now shocked and delighted girl who gazed in the dark at him.

'Did that really just happen?did mugen really just kiss me?was it a dream?' eventually tired she decided it didn't mater anyway because he didn't wake her or say anything so she wnet back to sleep in her futon.

And that was how she won how she always would win.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXhope you liked it. this is my first story be kind but honest. as you can see i am a hopless romantic so deal with it! thanx reviews are appriciated and i will update every saturday thanx bye!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: hidden past (don't own samurai champloo)

It had been two weeks since mugen's silent defeat, he didn't even attempt to get a futon anymore and the interaction between himself and fuu had become awkward at best. now two and half years into their journey fuu had started to loose hope in finding the samurai who smelled of sunflowers but was willing to keep going if only to die before said goal was accomplished. What really amazed her was that her bodyguards had not given up on her and more over that they had not forced her into revealing the reasons for her need to find a man they knew nothing about though she figured they already had formed ideas about her relationship was to the mystery man .

'would I ever be able to tell them, even if I ever find that basturd?' fuu mused as she stretched her gaze over the ocean. The three had decided to make camp on a beach tonight do to the lack of inclement weather and the distance of the next in, ' and the fact that we're broke.'snorted fuu despite the fact that in truth she didn't mind stay here so much. The atmosphere was overwhelming and reminded her so much of her home...the waves seem to crash angrily on the shore almost betraying the night sky and fuu wondered what had brought about this war between land and water as she sit by the fire.

The group had just finished dinner and found them selves in a comfortable silence as was the case most nights they spent together now. They all seem to be getting along even jin and mugen hadn't fought in a few weeks and fuu wondered what had happened but didn't mind the change. 'At least they won't kill each other until the end of this trip...if this trip ever ends. Not that I want it to but if it does that means that I would have really found him...that means that I would never see them again...'this saddened fuu but she new it was enviable. 'All good things come to an end. I was lucky to have them for so long. God this place reminds me of home. If they ever really knew me. If they ever really knew would they even look at me the same?'

But how could she tell them of her past. The past that made her cry at night and made her wish that she had died all those years before if only to not have to she her mother die so tragically. And what of the samurai of sunflowers if they knew who he was and why she was out to find him would they understand.'knowing mugen he'd probably laugh and tell me to get over it, but I can't, no I won't! I will find my father and I will kill him with out hesitation. No I will watch him suffer' and with that fuu was sent into a rsh of memories, fragments of her once happy life.

_Flash back_

_and young girl stood at the shore on the beach close to home waving to her hero, a distant man, her father._

"_Mommy when will daddy be back?""oh honey come here,"she coaxed fuu into a warm embrace and placed her in her lap. "I'm sure he'll be home soon no more then a month, you knoew he loves you and would do everything he could to be with you all the time, but he needs to support his family."fuu's mother deluded her. Intruth it was her mother who had come to support most of the bills and the ones her father did take care of were few and far between. Fuu's father was indeed a samurai one of great power he never went anywhere without his sword and didn't like work much, nor did he love fuu's mother. When they were forced to marry he simply said" you will bare my child and be loyal to me and in return I will support you and protect you." but the once "charming man" grew cold and distant cheating on his wife every chance he got he even blow all the money he made helping out on ships on sake spending most nights off out leaving his wife with fuu. _

_Fuu was to young to understand anything about her father and mother's relationship and so fuu's mother decided it best to keep her in the dark ultimately thinking fuu's father would either die in a fight or leave. She thought he would leave first considering his excellent swordsmanship, he even wore the make of "yatzuu" the mark of his home land a land comprised of cold harsh samurai training that reflected the saying "kill or be killed" on a regular basis. It was burned into his skin as a child by his father and it was considered to be an honor, and it was one he saw as such._

_Next fuu remembered being the ripe age of ten when her father carried on tradition and burned the mark into her ack just between her shoulder blades. She remembered her screams. He originally thought she wasn't worth the raining to become a "noble" fighter like himself but because his wife bore him a female and was now unable to have children and he couldn't have an illegitimate son with another women(less someone see him for the pig he is)so he went threw with it despite his wife disapproval. She remembered his endless training sessions, the pain and the taint he put on her soul. The feeling of hate for another, for her father. She remembered the fighting both physical and mental, the cuts and the bruises. She even remember the day he left the day everything changed and the day she had gotten the scar of her life right threw her mark, the ultimate slap in the face he had said " if you resist the kill an opponent you don't deserve to bare the mark of a true samurai!". he had backed her into a corner and she gained control of the situation and flipped their roles. He taunted her trying to ware her down but it wasn't working and when she finally had the chance to kill him where he stood she couldn't. That was the day she turned her back on her opponent and she swore he would die by her hands if it was the last thing she ever did._

_The fact that her mother died shortly after his leave sad and fuu thought alone, aside from fuu's vigilant care that is. as paining as it sounds fuu actually wanted to die that day in training for what she almost did, but now that was all behind her and she watched as her mother slipped away. The night of her death fuu vowed to get her revenge even if she died in the process._

_End flash back_

fuu was snapped out of her tremble thoughts by a hand that lingered on her cheek wiping away the tears fuu hadn't realized had fallen. those hands so warm and oddly enough softly rough. She allowed her heart to be warm again as she looked up into the eyes of her savor and to her surprise mugen looked into her eyes as if her could she her soul.

"You back?"he stated gruffly. "I've been trying to snap you out of what ever the hell you were thinking about for the past hour, you were really starting to freak me out."mugen still had his head on her face even though the tears were all gone.

"Sorry..."was all she said before she quickly got up and laid down closer to the fire needing to feel warm even if she preferred it be by mugen's hands.' I can't believe I cried like that in front of him now he's gunna think I'm retarded so staring into space like that...not that he already doesn't hate me.'

"What ever.."was the half hearted comment that mugen gave now directly across from fuu." what were you crying for anyway?" ' I hate it when you cry fuu...' "Nothing... just something sad" "well obviously, hence, crying...stupid girl" and that was it he said to much he knew it, he mentally kicked himself 'jackass!'. Fuu started to cry again but this time conscientiously trying to stop and for some unknown reason mugen appeared before her and she felt those same caring hands wrap around her small frame and they seemed to fit together almost too well. This did not go unnoticed but either. Fuu silently weep into mugen's chest while he attempted to calm her. "I didn't mean t really. You're not stupid." but she still couldn't help her she kept seeing images of her father telling her she wasn't good enough until the impossible happened.

"Fuu, I'm ...I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please."and with that the tears stopped she moved her head back far enough to see his face making sure not to loose his warmth around her and looked into his eyes. For once they seemed genuine and she saw that unidentifiable emotion pass over his face again. Hurt he was hurt. "Mugen..." fuu said above a whisper as he inched his face closer to her almost in a dazed like trance.

Mugen quickly caught himself and stood up he didn't say a word only sat down and stared at her. 'Damn, that was too close. I just wish I knew what was wrong with her.'

Fuu now shocked beyond words or even comprehensive thought was brought back to the night mugen placed a seemingly innocent kiss on her cheek. The kiss she couldn't stop thinking about for two weeks. ' we almost kissed. god! Why did I open my big fat mouth!'

the next day

"I think I'm take a bath I'll be back soon" fuu stated over her shoulder as she waked to a more private part of the beach a area secluded and shaded. In truth she didn't really need a bath but she felt dirty from all the events of last night. Not the part with mugen holding her and comforting her. That couldn't have felt more right but the memories and the tears that stained her face 'they need to be washed away, along with the feelings behind them. a now determined fuu continues to walk on when jin cooly stated "we know not the other inhabitants of this beach or this town you require a companion."

'God why doesn't he just jump on her!' mugen shouted in his head and before jin could in his mind mugen said "let's go." before fuu could even respond.

'Thanks jin this won't be weird.' mused fuu. " mugen you really don't have to you know I'll be fine I swear."

" you heard the ass, " we don't know the blah blah blah!(mugen mimicking jin", so just shut it and let's go." mugen said as he lead her to the bathing area."I won't sneak a peek if that's what you're worried about."

" no it's not that." ' I know you wouldn't look at me like that in a million years after last night' thought fuu sadly. " I'm just not a little girlanymore, I'm 18 and I don't think I need constant looking after."

'Trust me fuu I know you are not a little girl, you don't look like or act like one anymore ... plus you're really hot. Maybe I will peek' mugen thought grinning

" what the hell are you smiling about I'm not a little girl so stop thinking it!" despite her defensive statement mugen actually looked pretty happy and so she let it go as they approached the shaded area. 'go he looks hot when he smiles a really smile I wonder what he's thinking about.'

This would be a very interesting day...

Will update soon, tell me what you think!thanx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Jin's exit(don't own samurai champloo)

" Mugen, we're here now you can go"stated the very unsure fuu.

' this is to good to pass up, ha. This should be funny.' "Well, I was having second thoughts I was thinking of joining you" mugen said as he flashed her a wicked smirk with a suggestive eyebrow. The shocked fuu just stood there with a far away look on her face, flushed cheeks and slightly gaped jaw. ' is he serious?' "God girly girl relax I was only kidding." ' but I'm glad you didn't say no. maybe next time.' "What ever just turn around or go sit behind a tree or something."fuu sais impatiently. "Fine, fine .look I'm sitting right here, ok" mugen pointed to the base of a tree that was ten feet away from the water but facing it. "What? No I said on the other side or something!" "Will you stop freaking and get on with it already I said I wouldn't look dope." "Loser.." "Bitch!" "Drunk!" and with that mugen happily sat down and rested his eyes under the shaded tree.

It took fuu about two minutes of just standing there before she allowed herself to move just to see if mugen would peek. ' of course he won't look, duh!'so she turned her back and started to disrobe at an alarmingly fast rate just to be safe. What she didn't know was that mugen was listening and when she started to move fast and turn around he did peek, and man did he get a eye full! ' kami! She's gorgeous, that damn kiamo did nothing for her...her hair looks so nice when it's down like that, it got so long.'mugen thought as he enjoyed the show . Fuu's hair had gotten so long that it covered nearly half her back and in the process her scar, but when she pulled her hair back and her scar was revealed mugen couldn't help but gasp at what he saw. ' what the fuck it that? I mean I know what it is but how did she get it? Is that the mark of so crazy samurai on that island I got in a huge fight on. That was a good fight though...wait focus. Who is she?' and with that he decided no more spying , not because it was wrong but because he could barely control himself both sexually and the fact that he almost shouted out a bunch of questions at fuu until she would tell him everything. ' kami, why didn't she say anything? What is she hiding? I have to get her trust and then maybe she will spill it. I wonder if it has to do something with the sunflower samurai? Man my head hurts ok calm down.' mugen tried to calm himself and before he knew it a soaked through fuu was standing over him waving her hand in front of his face saying "mugen you just woke up don't tell me you're already back asleep you lazy baka!" "Oi wench I'm awake I was just making sure I didn't get glimpse of your so-called body." fuu silently waked away back on the path and mugen followed after his angel sorry for what he said, but he wasn't ready for her to know, not yet.

Both arrived back at camp to find jin sharpening his sword with breakfast waiting. Both started to chow down. "Thanks jin, it was really nice of you to do this but aren't you eating?" "I'm not hungry, thank you." was all he said. Jin looked more pale this morning then usual and while he was usually carful and attentive when sharpening his sword he seemed as if he couldn't care less. " jin are you alright? Is something wrong?" fuu said with a hint of concern in her voice. " yeah dude, you don't look so good, you sick?" even mugen who normally would have made fun of him was trying to get some answers, then again it could just be because of the odd morning he had. "..."silence. Fuu took this opportunity to ask jin about things that could be bothering him. " you're thinking about her again aren't you... about shino?" "..."silence. "Jin, I know that three year mark is coming up and that's why I've decided... I've decided to release you of your duty."

Both samurai stood up straight shocked at the once girl now woman's comment. ' is she serious?' mugen thought. "Fuu, thanks you for your kindness but it isn't necc..." "Yes it is, you love her and I refuse to get in the way of true love, I would never forgive myself. I've given this a lot of thought trust me. As much as I will miss you she needs you more than anyone, and you need her." " well how come fish boy gets to go, but I can't?" mugen stated defensively. 'Not that I mind this with allow me to get closer to you, but if I don't put up a fight you might get suspicious.' "I thought you might say that mugen and that's why I'm leaving it up to you... I know I made you two promise years ago that you'd help me find the man I'm looking for but it wouldn't be right to allow one of you to leave and not the other. But when you two do leave me, Know this, you are not to kill each other, you hear me! I will not be responsible for your deaths."

Fuu walked away from her former body guards with tears in her eyes. ' I feel horrible, I'm going to be all alone again. Maybe it's for the best though.' she thought as she sat sown by the shore. ' I was being kinda spoiled I haven't even had to fight. I haven't had a sword in my hand sin years and I really need to start training again even if it was nice not to have to. I was getting kinda tired of playing the damsel in distress anyway. I can't force them to stay with me. They need to get on with their lives to. And that doesn't include me.'

Both men stood there staring at each other. "So what do you think four eyes?" "I will go and find shino." " your just going to leave her?" " she released me. She was right, I need to find her." " fine what ever "

mugen started to walk away( in the direction fuu ran off) " mugen." jin said sternly. " take care of her and the next time we meet prepare to die." " hmph, we'll see about that. Don't get yourself killed now. Your life is mine to take remember that!" And witht hat loving exchange jin left he couldn't bring himself to say good bye to fuu. He wasn't good with good byes only treats.

' I wonder what I'll do now that their gone. I'll need a new sword I can head back to town and work one off then I'll continue to follow leads I guess. But carrying a sword, especially when you are a woman, is like wearing a target and I need to be ready to save myself from now on. No more little innocent fuu. Fuu stared out at the ocean mentally preparing herself for the journey she now would be going alone. And over whelming sense of sadness wash over her and it was like she lost her mother again. ' I don't know if I could do this without you guys but I'm glad you won't be there. You won't get hurt or see me kill... or get killed in the process... I'm really gunna miss you guys, please be safe...for me...and maybe when it's all over I'll come and find you guys. And mugen I'll let you know of my true feelings if you're not settled down or more likely dead. Ha!mugen settled down what was I thinking. I love you guys.' " stay safe guys, I love you" she said barely above a whisper." fuu allowed her self one last set of tears before she hardened herself into a samurai and went into town. That was when she felt and arm drape over her and pull her into something hard. A chest she recognized it. Mugen ' my mugen'. "girly girl I'm be fine. I have to protect you remember. I'm staying fuu.." she darted her head up with an amazed look on her face but she had to ask, "why?" ' why are you doing this when you could just leave?' " well I got nothing better to do and I'm not about to leave a defensive girl out here by herself..." Fuu shrugged away for him ' great he's doing it out of pity.' " I don't need your charity I can make it on my own, thanks." she slowly got up when a hand grabbed her arm. "Oh, I know you can." ' I saw the scar I know you can do some serious damage but I know you're holding back.' ' he said that why so convincingly why doesn't he think I'm weak anymore.' mugen stood up and forced fuu to face him. "I'm not leave so just deal with it, but before we reach your precious samurai you'll tell me why the hell you're looking for him, deal?" ' why not by that time I will have either left him or he will think I'm a killer or a deluded little girl or something.' "Fine."

night time

it was getting pretty late and the day had gone by pretty smoothly. The pair missed their lost comrade but wasn't about to admit it. He was gone and he wasn't coming back and both of them knew it. " we should probably find a place to stay." fuu offered as they sat and ate near to fire. " sure, let's go. They doused the fire and started to make their way back in town. It was colder tonight and t looked as if it was about to rain so they quickly found the cheapest inn with the smallest room and paid half until they could pay the rest in the morning. The inn keeper was nice enough to let them stay when he saw fuu's sad expresion and the sky that looked like it was about to rain(plus mugen's sword) he decided they could stay the night half price till morning. It was his smallest room anyway.

He lead them to the room and asked if they needed anything. Both replied no and he left. Mugen was the first to enter. The roon was small and reminded him of a cell he and jin were once held except for the small mat with sheets and two pillows in the corner. Mugen set his things down and waited for fuu to close the door. She set the candle in the room and sat down opposite of mugen. silence followed, but unlike before it was anything but comfortable. He wanted so badly so comfort her again. No not just comfort. Her didn't trust himself around her anymore. No jin around to stop him. Only him and fuu and a small mat in the corner that look ever so enticing, but one look at fuu and he knew it wasn't gunna happen. ' at least not yet. I want her to want it and It has to be perfect.'

' I wonder what he's thinking. I'm really starting to get tired, but why is this so weird it's not like we haven't don't this a million times before. The only difference is that we are alone. ' ok well that is a big difference. He looks really good tonight and he's been acting so nice and I don't think it's because he feels sorry for me. Oh mugen I wish you could see me for the woman I am.' mugen's face seemed softer in the candle like and despite the cold storm outside it couldn't be hotter in more ways then one in there room. Finally decideing to break the silence mugen said" so..." " so...what?" " so nothing can't a guy just say so bitch!" "Loser that was stupid 'so...'(fuu mimicking mugen)', god how dense can you be!"

Fuu claimed the futon and threw a pillow at mugen's face and both laid down with smiles on their faces and heads full of questions. One thing was for sure now that jin was gone things were going to heat up!

Thanks for reading, review if you have the time. Be honest. 3 ky


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Young and in love

Mugen woke with the sun that morning despite his infamous sleeping habits. He didn't know why, but he felt as if he could do anything; go anywhere.

' Man I feel great, probably cuz that pricks isn't around...I wonder how he's doing'.

Mugen yawned loudly and stretched to his hearts content like a bear waking up from his winters' nap. He spotted the heavily snoring fuu not but 3 feet away snuggling even further into her blanket.

' She looks so cute, I should let her sleep. It's not like she'll even notice how long I've been up...yeah I'll just let her sleep a little longer.'

mugen sat at the edge of the mat checking his sword and just doing an overall inspection of the place they had crashed in the night before. ' That reminds me we still owe half of the fee to that guy.. Oh well, I'll just take fuu out the back, even though she'll probably just make me come back later with the money...good goody.'

He peered over at her again and this time was careful to memorize even detail of her face and even the shade of brown her hair was. He wanted desperately to see her eyes open. Fuu's eyes were so warm he often found him self just staring at her( like he currently was) or even thinking of those eyes on nights he felt like leaving, nights he felt like really having it out with jin weather he die in the cause or not.

' jeez man snap out of it so you like her, so she's not so young anymore, you can't have her. You shouldn't have her, she's too innocent for you to break, even if you think you won't you will, you always do...'

mugen needed to get out of this place he was getting to close to something and that scared him though he'd never admit it. so he left to get some money so they could be on their way as soon as fuu wakes up.

' maybe I'll get some breakfast too, she'd like that and that's what four eyes always did.'

hour later

Fuu woke in a state of confusion, ' why am I in a closet? No, what not a closet...Oh! right the inn we're staying at.' fuu reflected over that past nights activities.

'I can't believe that was our first night without jin. I can't believe mugen and I spent the whole night alone without killing each other... although the way he looked last night I doubt I would have been able to.' fuu giggled at the thought.

That's when it hit her, it hit her harder then a wall of bricks. ' where's mugen...?'

Fuu snapped up from bed like there was a fire and did another check of the whole room( which took all of three seconds considering the size) fuu tried to think of possible situations but failed horribly when all she could come up with was ' kami, he left me...' a now hardened fuu said above a whisper," he actually left me", as if she needed to really hear it needed it to be verified.

' wait fuu maybe he's, No he's never up this early!' fuu mentally screamed at herself. She tried to be strong reminding herself that just yesterday it was she who told him he could go. ' but he didn't he said he'd stay...' fuu really wanted to just get up and leave, leave all her memories, all the hurt, and all her sadness in this sad excuse of a room but she couldn't help her heart pounding in her chest and the tears that stained her cheeks. She fell hard to the floor and began to sob uncontrollably until she couldn't any longer. Deciding she needed to leave to be anywhere but where he had once been she left the inn not even bothering to pay the fee left.

Fuu waked down a dirt road she had no idea where it lead but she didn't care. All she focused on was getting hard, the person she needed to be to beat her father.

'That's all that matters now anyway, right?' she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a field of sunflowers. Giving into a need, no a want , to be comforted to feel at peace she ran into the filed and sat down between the tallest flowers she could find and stayed there letting her mind wonder like she had when she was younger, like she had before everything happened, and even to her disappointment ' before mugen...'

back with mugen

after going back to an empty inn and no answers mugen quickly forgot his hunger and started to get worried, oh did he hate that feeling. He barely ever felt it and hated what it implied, that you have to be close to someone to be worried for them; about them.

' damn that girl if she got kidnaped again I swear...fuck! I don't even have jin here to help me!' and with that thought mugen sprinted to the desk and questioned everyone present( and paid their bill and left)

it had been almost and hour and no one had seen or heard fuu. Which struck mugen as odd, ' it's not like fuu to be quick or even unnoticeable, I hope she's ok.'

Half an hour later

mugen was on his last resort, " feeling." he often used it during a fight especially when it was with jin. He made his way to a dirt road that he was sure fuu had been on, way he didn't know. And when he came to a field of sunflowers he came to a complete stop. ' this probably isn't a coincidence. I swear, if that girl came all the way down here just to look a fucking flowers I'll kill her myself!'

Mugen slowly entered the field, he hated flowers they reminded him of...children. Or a childhood he never had and for that he hated them. He still wasn't sure if fuu was in danger so he stayed quiet gliding through the field like fish through water, until he came upon something not too far off in the distance, it was his angel, his fuu.

Knowing she was alright he allowed himself to get angry . . ., really, really angry.

" DO YOU HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!"

Shocked beyond comprehension fuu inhaled quickly, heart rasing but stayed quiet and when mugen came to her side she flinched as if she was in a daze and just felt a chill.

' he's not really here, he left remember? Just like everyone else, he left...' fuu told herself. it was all she could do to keep from bursting into tears even though a few did escape.

'What the hell is wrong with her is she hurt? Is she crying?'

in a much softer voice mugen calmed himself and asked "fuu what happened? Are you alright?"

he sat down close enough to feel the heat radiating off of her skin and he couldn't help but shudder, being so close to her. He waited and was about to ask again thinking she was in the trance like state she was that night at the beach when he heard a very low and strained voice, almost that of a child's say,

"you...left, you left me all alone just like every one else, mugen _you _left me."

" what are you talking about?" and then he realized. ' I left her, this morning while she was asleep and didn't tell her where I was going she must have...' cursing himself for making such a mistake as to leave her after jin just left and not saying anything, he grabbed her almost roughly by the arms and made her look into his eyes and said in a very serious unlike mugen tone, " I'm right here, fuu look at me. I didn't leave. I'm...sorry."

She looked at him and said nothing, she ran a hand down his cheek and reflexes kicked in and he grabbed it in his own. She gave a shy smile which mugen knew was fake, but let it slide. He got back up and took his place by her side again. After several minutes of silence mugen had to ask her something, " fuu what happened?"

And without further information she knew what he was talking about.

The rest of the evening was spent with fuu telling her story. Who she really was and everything that happened.

fuu began to think mugen had regretted staying with her, helping her at all. But when she least expected it he said. " well girly girl I guess this means you'll be needing a swore huh?" and just like that the discomfort and doubt was gone.

She couldn't help what came next when she jumped mugen so hard and fast it made him fall back . She hugged him so long that she didn't care if he was putting up a fight, which he wasn't. Fuu wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, skip and play. ' I wonder if mugen ever was a kid, well better late then never.' she positioned herself so that she was right next to his ear and whisper almost seductively, "tag..."

It took mugen a few minutes to register what she just said with the whole fuu laying on top of him and breathing down his neck causing him to try and control himself and now he found himself lost.

' tag? Is she serious?'

but one look at fuu's face said it all, but just being on the safe said he added, "what?..."

" you heard me... unless that is , you don't think you can catch me." and with that she sprinted as if her life depended on it. She loved every second off it and couldn't believe she actually got mugen into it too. ' probably didn't want to hurt his rep.' she concluded. She was surprised at how well she was doing considering she was versing mugen here. And up until that point he had been right behind her this made fuu take stance. Now that she actually could mugen knew who she was and she was sure he wouldn't mind. She focused her energy and listened for the slightest noise.

' damn she's good, I thought I had her. I ran in front so she would end up in my trap, but she stopped. Now what she doing?' mugen watched form the shadows of the flowers as if he was stoking prey. He watched her take stance and that made something snap inside of him. 'She's strong I can feel it. And she's focused I can tell she's listening, but she could use a refresher course she'll need one before her fight anyway...'

Mere seconds past but neither could take it much longer mugen threw a broken flower stoke in one direction hoping to distract her but was pleasantly stunned to see her take a step and then stop as if changing her mind.

" Come on mugen, if this were for real I would have got you already."

Unable to take that he said just as challenging, " like hell you would."

And as soon as she heard his voice she took off in the other direction.

'Fuck! How did I fall for that! Oh right, it's fuu.'

15 mins later

mugen liked this more then he wanted to they had been stoking each other for a while now and he was determined to win this stupid game.

Fuu crouched behind some flowers behind mugen she was so close to him she was expecting him to turn around and catch her where she stood, or sat rather. She saw him walk through a few flowers to the next row and determined not to lose him eagerly followed, that's when she felt it.

" tag. " was all he said as he raped his arms around her from behind.

' but how? I was soooo close.'

" you were behind me the whole time did you think I didn't notice," mugen said cockily still holding fuu from behind, " but I'll give you credit you had me going for a while there, you almost had me, almost..."

" fine, you win." she said happily . ' too happily thought mugen. What is she planning?"

Fuu took a step forward and turned so she was facing mugen. " even if you did get lucky"

" hmph." was his reply.

" mugen are you... are you smiling?"

" uh, uh..." using his moment of venerableness fuu lost all sense and threw cation to the wind

'Even if he hates me or thinks I was being stupid, I'm going to enjoy this.' she stepped close to mugen leaned up and gently planted a kiss on his lips which were softer then she thought they would be. When she tried to finish the kiss and pull away she felt mugen pull her flush against his rock hard chest and lead her hand to behind his neck as if sensing her frustration and then placed his hands around her waist.

' does he know this is my first kiss, kami! Who care's this is awsome. If he wasn't holding me I don't think I'd be standing.'

Then just as she pulled away to catch her breath she felt those warm soft lips pursuing her neck until he came across her most sensitive part when she moaned and giggled in the same breath.

' I could get used to that sound.' he layed her down to the ground still kissing her softly and went back to give her one final kiss.

That's when they realized everything was different and would be different for the rest of their lives be them separate or together. With the sun dawning down and them lost in each other's gazes that's when they realized they were in love...

Sappy I know but I warned that I was a hopeless romantic and if you don't like it I think you should stop reading this because it only gets worse!thanks for reading review 3ky xoxoxoxox

p.s. I'm trying to improve on all the mistake so bare with me and hpefully they will get better, thanks again!


	5. Chapter 5

Dear readers,

I'm sorry but next post won't be until tomorrow because I'm deciding on which chapter I want to put up I know I said it would be up yesterday but please wait one more day and I promise I will put it up. Thanks 3kyxoxoxoxoxoxox you don't have to review this if you don't want to but I would appreciate some feed back even if you are mad.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: On thin ice

It had been three weeks since that faithful night. A night that meant so much to Fuu and Mugen all because of a simple kiss... their first kiss. Since than their relationship had developed. Mugen hadn't been to any brothels in fact he hadn't really been anywhere but Fuu's side. The two also fought less, verbally anyway. Mugen had taken up training Fuu so when the final battle came she would be ready, as ready as she could be, and he noticed that she displayed great talent ans skill with a sword once she had some practice.

" To slow."Mugen taunted attempting to get Fuu to strike, to which she gracefully stuck her tongue out and said, "If I were to slow, why is it you didn't catch me."

They had been going back like this for what seem like days but was actually hours and the sun was beginning to go down. Despite their fatigue there was nothing they would rather do. Mugen decided it was time to end this, and not like the other 5 times where he tried and failed, no this time was for sure because he had a secret weapon.

Mugen charged fast a fuu and leaped into the air as an attempt to strengthen his attack. Fuu saw this and rolled out of the way just in time countering with a swing of her sword almost clipping mugen. They each took stance again and Mugen couldn't help but smile. ' She's come so far, I'm not sure if I could beat her in a fight just because of her stamina alone. That stamina would be good for some other things too...' Mugen thought, widening his smile even more.

Mugen struck again but this time level allowing for fuu to hold stance and use her strength to fight back. They were at a tie , their swords still pushing against each other making small sparks every now and then. ' What is he doing, I know he's stronger then this. Unless he's trying to ware me out.'

"You can't ware me out...(breath), mugen it will never work."

"Oh , but I'm not trying to ware you out." Mugen used all his extra strength to push Fuu with such a force that she was falling to the ground with her sword now 5 feet away from where she was standing/falling. Mugen caught fuu right before she could fall to the ground and they landed on top of each other.(mugen on top of fuu, lol) mugen put his sword away and carefully layed fuu's head down on the ground with his hand for support.

Both parties were panting for complete exhaustion and adrenaline withdrawal. Mugen inched his face closer to fuus' in a very slow and deliberate fashion. Mugen tilted his head to Fuu's ear and whispered in a husky voice, "See what happens when you're too slow." the heat of Mugen's voice sent a small shiver down Fuu's spine and just before she could respond mugen kissed her with all the passion he had.

Mugen hands traveled across Fuu's entire body and before she knew it the sun was down, Mugen snapped her out of her observation when his hand gently teased her. He placed his hands on her hips as he kissed her liberally. His kisses were becoming softer and more longing filled as he rubbed small circles inserting his thumbs under her shirt and playfully pulling up her shirt half way and then slowly bringing it down. When he brought his hands almost all the way on to her chest fuu gasped and he used it to his advantage by almost viciously tasting her. They continued like this for almost a hour until their tiredness finally kicked in and they headed off to find a place to sleep.

The next day

Fuu woke up and decided to get some breakfast for her and mugen ss


End file.
